


Finding home

by PrincessHeda94



Category: own - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHeda94/pseuds/PrincessHeda94
Summary: at ten years old Oriel was taken away from the only family she knew, her Aunty Lindsey. her mother died while giving birth. Her mothers parents where in the picture but they lived in a different state so the visited on holidays and whenever they could. and her father didn't want anything to do with her until his wife found out she couldn't have children. so he went to court to fight for custody and some how he won. at 10 years old Oriels life flipped upside down and the man that calls himself her father and his wife are cruel, now she needs to fight and find her way home. what friends will she make along the way and who will help and who will hurt her.





	1. a beginning and end

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place over the years, she obviously cant really do much at the age ten lol if anyone actually reads this just let me know what you think and if you have any ideas dont be shy or if something should be different just let me know :) im not the best writer so im sorry lol and if you see any spelling errors just let me know as well ill try and fix it asap. this is my first story anyone will ever read.

CH1  
This is the story about my life and how in a world of hate, pain and darkness, I found acceptance, kindness, my light at the end of the tunnel, my home and love. Yeah maybe this is a bit of a cliché story but it’s my story and I don’t care. My name is Oriel Jameson. I was born in a huge city, only because our little town doesn’t have a hospital and our doctors don’t have the equipment nor room to let someone give birth. So my sweet crazy mother drove 45 minutes to the hospital but not straight away nope she waited until her favourite TV show finished. She couldn’t miss the final of some show that she was mildly obsessed with, Time hop. Its show about time travel. She got to the hospital just in time too, I was very eager to enter this crazy world but with every beginning there is always an end right this is where my story starts, the day I was born.  
On February 27th 1986 at 7.35pm Eliza Jameson’s water broke. “Oriel Jasmin Jameson you pick right now to enter the world? Like hellberries will I be missing this episode, I have waited two weeks. Now baby girl I love you and you are my world so could you please wait until this show finishes? Thank you.” She said while rubbing her belly.  
As the credits roll around and tears fall from her eyes from the final episode, she calls her best friend Lindsey from around the corner to come pick her up to take her to the hospital. “ARE YOU CRAZY ELIZA? WHY WAIT THAT LONG TO CALL ME?” yelled Lindsey. Linsey is slightly freaking out, as much as she loves Eliza she loves her clean car and as much as she loves her unborn niece already, she doesn’t want the mess of child birth in her car. “Oh Lins calm down I won’t make AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a mess of your car but if I did you would still love me and this child AHHHHHHHHHHHHH aaaand you will have an awesome story to tell her when she’s older plus the doctor said not to go as soon as my water broke and my contractions have only just started!” Eliza said while having two contractions “I swear to god Ej if you give birth in my car you nor Oj will live it down!” Lindsey said while trying not to laugh because she knew it would set Eliza off and try to distract her from giving birth to the baby. “YOU WILL NOT CALL MY DAUGHTER OJ LINDSEY! She is a human not a beverage.” “Well you should have thought about that before you gave your daughter the initials OJJ!” they bickered the whole way until they reached the hospital emergency room.  
In the birthing room with Eliza was the doctor, two nurses and Lindsey. “GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME NOWWWWWWWWWW” Eliza screams while squeezing Lindsey’s hand so tight Lindsey said a few choice words that made Eliza scold her for cussing while the baby is in the room. “Really Ej? Her ears are jammed and blocked by your vagina walls!” Eliza sent her a look that most are afraid of but not Lindsey she knows better, but it still makes her shut up because last time she didn’t take the look seriously she suffered for it. 20 minutes of pushing and heaving the baby was out. “Congratulations you have a beautiful healthy baby girl.” Said the doctor while handing her over to the nurse to clean her off a bit. Both Eliza and Lindsey are crying with big smiles on their faces. “Ej you did it, you finally brought her into the world. God Ej I love you so much you did so well. I’m so proud of you. Hey doc can you bring my niece over to her mother so I can finally hold her.” Lindsey said. The nurse brings over the baby and places her in Eliza’s arms. Eliza gasps “oh my world she is absolutely beautiful, Lindsey look she is wonderful. Oriel Jasmin Jameson, my baby girl, my whole world, my heart, my soul, I finally get to hold you in my arms. You are finally here. I cannot wait to show you the world. You are going to go great places and do great things in this world my baby girl.” Eliza says to Oriel while stroking her head and touching her face, toes, and her fingers. Taking in every detail and committing it to her memory. Orinthi opens her eyes and Lindsey gets excited “you owe me 20 bucks because she has the most beautiful blue eyes just like I said she would. Ej she is perfect. I love you and Orinthi. Can Aunty have a snuggle now please” Lindsey asked using her puppy dog eyes, not that Eliza falls for them. But with a big smile she nods and hands her over to Lindsey. “Oh my gosh she is so tiny, Naww Ej isn’t she just perfect? Oh my little Oj you and I are going to have wild adventures while your mama is doing whatever she is doing and we are going to make mama pull her hair out. But most of all your mama and I we are going to make sure your life is perfect and your dreams come true, wont we Ej? It will be Ej, Lj and little bitty Oj against the world!” lindsey had her eyes on the baby the whole time while talking and as she realises she has yet to be yelled at for calling her Oj twice she looks up and Eliza’s eyes are closed. “Look at that Oj we already tired her…..” she’s cut off by the heart monitor flat lining. Doctors and nurses everywhere that’s all Lindsey can see. She somehow managed to get herself to the back of the room holding Oriel as doctors try and revive Eliza. She doesn’t hear a thing or notice the nurse next to her trying to get her attention, not until they try and take Oriel off of her and she snaps out of her shock and growls at the nurse for trying to touch her niece. “Sorry miss but I need to take the baby to do a few more tests and clean her off and ma’am you need to leave the room you cannot be in here at the moment. I promise you as soon as im done with the baby you will be back by her side.” The next thing she hears will haunt her for the rest of her life “time of death 10.27pm”.  
Lindsey passed out, when she woke in a hospital bed hooked up to an iv and heart monitor she thought it was all a dream until a little gurgling noise came from the left side of her bed, it was Oriel. She broke down crying she picked up the baby and just held her tight. Oriel didn’t cry at all not until Lindsey’s heart monitor start going off because she was crying so much it made her heart rate rise. Nurses came rushing in upon hearing the alarms “Ma’am I know it hurts right now but you need to calm down the baby will not settle with you like this and the noises from the monitor isn’t helping. You need to be strong for her. But if you need time to process that is ok we just need to take the baby out until you have calmed down” “NO” Lindsey shouted “I mean no,” she sniffs “I am fine she needs to stay, I need to contact the family so they know she is here that our beautiful Oriel is here, but how do I Tell them the best news just to bring them down by telling them Eliza is” she breaks down again but quickly regains herself.  
“How do I tell her parents their only child is gone?” she asks looking at the nurse with pleading eyes. The nurse said the doctor can tell the family the bad news just as she was leavings Lindsey asks “what happened? Why did she die? Why did she leave us? Why did she leave her baby girl without a mother? Her father already said he didn’t want her.” The nurse just looks at her with sorrow in her eyes and said “I’ll go get the doctor to explain what happened, I’m sorry for your loss ma’am. I’ll be right back with the doctor.” She turns to walk out the door but before she left Lindsey speaks up “am I allowed to keep my niece in my bed?” with a nod of her head she walked out. Lindsey picks Oriel back up and cradles her in her arms stroking her little face. A few more silent tears fall from her eyes and she whispers sweet promises but mainly that she is sorry. “Oj I’m truly sorry that you won’t get to know your mama but I promise I’ll tell you so many stories about her. The crazy ones, the funny ones, the sad ones even all the embarrassing ones, I’ll tell you everything you need and want to know about your amazing mother. She and I grew up together, she is my best friend. I’ll always be there for you Oj, you know your mama hated the fact that I call you Oj. I bet you right now she standing here trying with all her might to slap me up the back of the head. But I promise no one else will ever call you Oj that is for me and me only. I also promise to be strong and everything you need me to be. But I will whoop your ass into line if you step out got it. Just know you will always feel loved and I will love as if you were my own. I’ll be the best Aunty ever even if you don’t think I am, I will be.”


	2. D day

My Aunty Lindsey kept true to all of those promises, all up until September 17th 1996. The man that didn’t acknowledge my existence for the first 10 years of my life. The person he married wanted children but couldn’t have any of her own. Something in his head clicked over and figured I would be of use now. He took to the courts and took me away from the only family I knew. Somehow he won, saying a girl always needs her father. If that’s his point then where was he when my mother told him she was pregnant?  
He moved me to the other side of the country and never let me say goodbye to my Aunty, he never let me have any contact with her. I was 10 years old had no mother or father but I had the best Aunty in the world she was my everything, then my everything was taken away from me. I also never saw my grandparents ever again. The last time I saw them was in the court room crying because this stranger who claims to be my father took me away. They died a few months after that in a car accident.   
When I first arrived at their house I cried myself to sleep every day for months. I wrote letters to my Aunty every day. I never sent them because I had no money to send them but I hid them in a metal tin box at the back of my underwear draw, something I learnt from my Aunty. If you don’t want someone to find something hide it in underwear. I finished year 5 without anyone knowing I was really there, teachers tried to talk to me but I never spoke, kids in my class tried at first to become my friend but once again I never spoke or made eye contact. Teachers suggested I talk to the school Councillor but Amie and Dylan said there is no point as there is just over 2 months left of this school year and I will be at a new school next year. I never spoke at their house either and after a while it ticked them off. I'm not sure if it was me not talking or just me in general but they fought all the time and then they would blame me and yell at me. It got easy to block them out and I worked out that if I stay in my room they will only yell at me at meal times. They either yelled or ignored me. I was lucky though because they still fed me kept my clothes clean and kept a roof over my head, well that’s what they told me.   
Christmas day came I woke up excited for two whole seconds until I remembered where I was and being told I don’t get to celebrate it any more. I cannot celebrate anything and not because of religion but because “I don’t wanna spend money that I don’t have to on you and once you are of legal age to work you will be buying your own food and clothing.” That’s what Amie said and Dylan agreed. So instead of going downstairs to the family room, I decided to write a letter to my Aunty Lindsey.   
To my favorite Aunty in the world,  
I miss you so so so so much Aunty Lindsey. More so today because we cannot do our Christmas things with Mama’s photo and jumper. I miss how you would wake me up with kisses and hot chocolate even though its summer but you do it cause I seen on tv that they drink hot chocolate on Christmas day. I miss how we would cuddle with Mama’s jumper in between us before we get up and open our presents. I miss how you tickle me. I miss how you laugh at my jokes even though you don’t think they are funny. I just miss you Aunty Lins I just wish I could tell you I love you and give you a big big big hug and never let go. I cant wait to come home to you. I know you did everything you could to keep me and you feel bad that you lost but its ok because I will be home soon. I hate it here and I will be home soon I promise so don’t worry about me I am strong just like you and Mama.   
Love Oj   
Ps I love you to the moon and back

I cried and put the letter in with the rest of them. I crawled back into bed and stayed there until I was called for dinner.


	3. look who’s talking

Its one week before school and I have no idea what school I'm going to but its far away because I have to pack a big suitcase of everything I own, not that I own much. Just my clothing and my secret tin box full of letters for Aunty Lindsey. I place it at the bottom of the suit case surrounded by my underwear like in the draws and I put the rest of my clothes on top. As I'm zipping up my bad Amie walks in and says “Oriel you better be done because we are leaving now.” I turn around and face her and nod my head, I'm still not speaking to them. I really want to know where I'm going to school but I will find out sooner or later and well I guess I'm finding out a whole week early.   
We load the car and get in. looking out my window to see if I can see my school before we get there is confusing because I think we have driven past all the schools near the house Amie and Dylan live. We drive just past the city limits to the airport. This airport must be big if it has a school in it. We get out of the car and get my big bag out and I drag it along the ground until we get inside. I don’t see anything that looks like a school. Oh no maybe I'm old enough to have a job and I have to work here for a long time. We get to the counter and they put my bag on this thing that looks like a running machine and put a sticker on it. Once that was done the bag disappears in the back. I wonder where that goes and do I get it back? “Oriel move it!” Dylan yells at me. I look over and they are walking to the seats. I race over and take a seat. “Keep up next time.” He said in an angry voice.   
“Flight 208 is ready to load. Passengers for flight 208 please come to gate 4 and have your tickets ready.” The lady said threw the speakers. Amie and Dylan both sprung up and grabbed my arms and started walking me over to the line-up at the desk. “Okay Oriel you will be going on the plane by yourself and Amie’s mother will be picking you up. There will be a lady siting with you on the plane, so you better behave or you will be in big trouble. You will be staying with Amie’s mother until we come in three days so you be extra well behaved for her.” I was shocked they were sending me away, making me fly on my own this isn’t fair. Flying scared me why couldn’t we just drive. But I nod my head and look down at my feet and kept walking ahead to the desk lady. All the adults are talking, they make me look up at them I don’t know what they are saying everything sounds like I'm under water but I nod my head yes. A lady takes my hand and walks me down a tunnel into the plane. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up at her she is young she reminds me of my aunty Lindsey with her dark long hair in a neat pony tail. “My name is Octavia but my friends call me O so you can call me O too if you like” she has a big smile on her face then she asks me “do you want to sit by the window so you can look down?” my eyes go wide and I shake my head really fast because I do not want to sit next to the window, is the lady crazy? She laughs and then says “that’s ok squirt I’ll sit next to the window and you can sit next to me, does that sound good?” I nod my head. “Not a talker, that’s ok I used to be like that but I'm sure you have a beautiful voice. I hope you will let me hear it before we land.” I smile and shrug my shoulders, maybe I can talk to her.   
We are seated and the plane starts up and I am really scared. I hold back my tears because I am strong and brave just like Aunty Lindsey and like my Mama. Octavia gently takes my hand and says “we will be safe in here, you are safe with me. We are about to take off. It’s ok to be scared I cried so badly when I first went on a plane. I hated them so much, now I am on a plane every holiday.” “Why” I clear my throat because it sounds funny as I haven’t spoken for 4 months. “Why do you fly every holiday?” I asked. I looked up and O had a big smile on her face so I smiled too. “I have family that live here but I live squirt.” “Oriel, my name is Oriel.” “Nice to meet you Oriel, May I call you little O?” I smile and nod at her. “Who are you going to visit and will your mummy and daddy be there soon?” I frown and look at her and say “They are not my mother or father. He just claims to be my father and took me away from the only family I had left. And I now have less because my grandparents died in November and my Aunty Lindsey is all alone and has nobody. She doesn’t deserve to be alone I want to go back and live with her again and the worst part I can’t send her my letters or call her. I don’t have any money to send them so she knows where I am. And I miss her so so so so much I wish I could go back and at least tell her good bye and say I love you one more time. I wish this plane would take me there. I wish...” I couldn’t finish as I broke down crying and O pulled me into a big hug and she too is crying I can feel her tears fall into my hair.  
We talked and joked around for a few hours and then she told me we half an hour until we land. I get sad again. I don’t cry though. “O can you take me back to my Aunty please?” “Oh little O I’m so sorry I wish I could but I can’t. But I can send her your letters for you. We can write her a note saying who I am and why I'm sending they and she can write them to me and I will find a way to get them to you secretly ok. But it won’t be for a while so you can keep witting them and hiding them. And when the plane lands I will turn my phone on and we can sit here and call her and talk for a bit until everyone is off ok.” I don’t say anything I just hug her really tight. She gets up and goes to the front and grabs some paper and a pen. When she comes back she hands them to me to write my letter.  
Dear Aunty Linds,  
I love you and miss you so much it hurts. But this nice lady I met on the plane is going to help me so I can talk to you and you get all my letters. I'm so excited to hear your voice. Today is the first day I spoke since I last seen you. My voice sounded funny. Oh and the lady is very pretty you would like her she is very kind and funny. Her name is O and she calls me little O because I'm little and start with O as well. But I'm just excited because this means we can run away soon and be just us again I can have my family back. Ok I got to say good bye now we are starting to land but I say good bye on ‘here and say hello on the phone   
Love from OJ  
Ps I love you to the moon and back.  
I look up at O and smile, I hand her my letter and the pen. “So I really get to talk to Aunty Lindsey?” I ask “yes as long as she answers her phone little O. we will be landing in 5…4…3…2…1.” And the tires hit the ground and I squealed and I sacred O. she looks at me and laughs. Pulling out her phone and switching it on she looks at me and asks “do you know her number?” I nod my head so fast I get a little dizzy. “yes she hasn’t changed her number since I was 4 years old, she made me remember it for emergencies just in case she wasn’t with me not that anything happened in my small town everyone knew everyone.” I smiled remembering trying to call her off of a friends phone to trick her but she knew it was me. “Ok dial her number and hit the green button.” I dialed the number then hit the green button, I put it to my ear and it started ringing. I was bouncing in my seat then she answered and I squealed again. “Hello who is this?” Aunty Lindsey asked. “AUNTY LINDSEY ITS ME” I yelled “OJ OH MY GOSH are you ok? Where are you? Who are you with? It’s so good to hear your voice baby girl gosh I miss you so darn much. Baby are you ok?” Aunty Lins said so much so fast I only remember the last question she asked “I miss you too Aunty Lins. And no I'm not ok I hate it with them when can I come home?” I hear Aunty Lindsey sniffle on the other end of the phone “Baby I can’t come get you yet if I did I will go to jail. Oj whose phone are you using?” I cried a little and said “Octavia’s, I call her O though but she is the lady sitting with me on the plane because I'm by myself. I didn’t cry when I was scared Aunty Lins I was strong and brave just like you and just like Mama. Aunty Linds can you tell me a story of about you and mama please I miss you both and I'm scared because I can’t smell anything of mamas and I don’t smell like you no more and it really hurts. When I get a job like they say I have too I am saving my money and running away with you.” I hear her cry more “Baby you can’t do that not until you are 16 so do you think you can wait until you are 16 OJ? I know it’s a long time but it will be here before you know it. But I will promise to visit you all the time. Now before I tell you any story I need you to give O the phone I need to speak to her.” I cry a little more and without saying anything I hand the phone over to O, she looks at me so I say “she needs to speak to you” she nods her head and takes the phone “hello Octavia speaking.” “ok yep hang on one sec.” she looks at me and says “I need to talk to her privately so I'm just going to go up front and get you some snacks how does that sound?” I sigh and nod.   
I watch as the last person gets off the plane and O comes back with a few different snacks, she hands me a snickers and I smile and ask “this is my favorite chocolate thank you.” She laughs and says “I know Lindsey told me, would you like to say good bye because we have to leave and grab your letters before we meet the lady who is getting you.” I let out a few tears because I don’t want to say good bye yet I wanted my story and I wanted to fall asleep with her singing to me. I nod and take the phone. “Hi” I say very lowly. “OJ baby I'm sorry but we have to say goodbye sooner then I want but I have made plans with O and im going to see you real soon ok?” I start crying but I manage to say “yes.” I settle down a bit so I can talk “I love you so much Aunty, I wish I was with you now. I know it’s not bed time but can we say our goodnight thing?” I hear her sniffle again “Of course baby girl. You ready?” “yep” “love you, night night, sleep tight, sweet dreams, see you in the morning, love you more, love you big much, love you to the moon and back.” We said together. We said our goodbyes, I gave the phone back to O and we get off the plane and go get my bag.  
She hid me in an office room so she could go get my bag. She comes back I get out my metal tin full of letters and give them to her. She said to keep my tin so I can put more in it later to give to her. We walk out and go to the front desk and wait until an old lady came up and asked about me. “Hi Octavia and I was with Oriel on the plane. May I say she is such a wonderful child.” The old lady just looks at her and says “can I just take her now?” “I just need to see your driver’s license and another form of id please.” The old lady scoffed and O looked at me and smiled “you’re going to love it here I grew up in this town and had such a blast.” The old lady then said “she doesn’t have a choice this is where her parent want her to go to school so this is where she has to go no matter what. Here is my driver’s license and bank card.” She hands them over and O looks them over then asks “what school is she going too? They have such lovely schools here.” The old lady looks at her and says “she will be attending Murray creek state school until high school then she will be attending a Private school of her parent’s choice.” “Murray creek is a wonderful school I went there, Little O you will have a blast.” She said smiling at me “ok I need to go so can I take the kid or not?” asked the cranky old lady. “Yes of course Miss Sears.” She turned to me and hugged me tight and whispered “I’ll see you soon Little O but don’t tell anyone.” I nod and squeeze her tighter and let go “I hope you both have a good day” O said before the old lady took me away. I was confused as to how I will see her again but I trust that I will see her soon.


End file.
